Love Live!
This article is about the franchise. For other uses, see Love Live! (disambiguation). 400px|right right|400 px adalah proyek multimedia Jepang yang dibangun oleh ASCII Media Works' Degenki G's Magazine, bekerjasama dengan label musik Lantis, dan studio animasi Sunrise. Love Live! telah merilis CD musik, video anime musik, video konser, adaptasi manga, video games, card games, dan seri anime. Proyek ini secara resmi dimulai pada tanggal 30 Juni, 2010 dengan merilis nama-nama karakter dan deretan aktris pengisi suara. Anime :Info selengkapnya: Daftar Episode Sembilan gadis sekolah menengah, Kousaka Honoka, Ayase Eli, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Toujou Nozomi, Koizumi Hanayo, and Yazawa Nico, membentuk grup idola μ's (dibaca 'muse') untuk menyelamatkan sekolah mereka, Sekolah Menengah Otonokizaka, dari penutupan. *Musim pertama anime ditayangkan dari 6 Januari sampai 31 Maret, 2013 dengan total 13 episode. *Sebuah episode video animasi original (OVA) dirilis pada 27 November, 2013, bergandengan dengan single unit ke enam Music S.T.A.R.T!!. *Musim kedua anime ditayangkan dari 6 April, 2014 sampai 29 Juni, 2014 dengan total 13 episode. *Sebuah film telah diumumkan akan tayang pada 13 Juni, 2015. Manga :Info selengkapnya: Love Live! School idol project (Manga) Ada tiga seri berbeda dari adaptasi manga Love Live!. Semua skenario ditulis oleh Kimino Sakurako, dengan desain karakter oleh Murota Yuuhei. *Seri pertama berjudul "Love Live! School idol project". Dengan ilustrasi oleh Tokita Arumi. serialisasi nya bermula pada cetakan Dengeki G's Magazine Januari 2012. serialisasi manga nya berakhir pada cetakan majalah Mei 2014 dan dipindahkan ke Dengeki G's Comic dan memulai serialisasi nya pada cetakan Juni 2014. *Seri kedua berjudul "Love Live! Anthology". Dengan ilustrator yang berbedia untuk tiap chapter nya. *Seri ketiga berjudul "Love Live! School idol diary", sebaga adaptasi manga dari seri light novel berjudul sama. Dengan ilustrasi oleh Oda Masaru. Beberapa chapter pertama dari "Love Live! School idol project" dapat dibaca legal dalam bahasa inggris di Comic Walker . Novel :Info selengkapnya: Love Live! School idol diary Love Live! School idol diary adalah kumpulan novel dari franchise Love Live!, dibagi dalam dua seri: *Setiap sembilan volume pertama menceritakan bagian dari seri anime Love Live! dari sudut pandang setiap idol beserta dengan backstories mereka. *Setiap volume berikutnya dari seri kedua membahas tentang peristiwa dalam satu tahun ajaran, dan diceritakan dari sudut pandang dua idol. Novel ini ditulis oleh Kimino Sakurako dan diilustrasikan oleh Otono Natsu dan Akame Kiyose dengan desain karakter dari Murota Yuuhei. Games Sebuah game rhythm gratis dikembangkan oleh KLab dan dirilis oleh Bushiroad untuk perangkat iOS pada 15 April, 2013, bernama . Sebuah versi untuk perangkat Android dirilis pada 6 Juni, 2013. Sebuah game untuk perangkat PlayStation Vita yang berjudul dirilis pada 28 Agustus, 2014 sebagai seri dari three rhythm-action video games, yang dikembangkan oleh ''Dingo. Tiga seri tersebut dirilis sebagai "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit,"'' ''"Vol. 2 BiBi Unit,"'' dan ''"Vol. 3 lily white Unit."'' Adapun tiga trading card games yang dikerjakan oleh ''Bushiroad, berjudul: *''Victory Spark Booster Pack "Baby Princess & Love Live!"'' *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! School idol project'' *''Fiveqross'' Program Siaran :More details: Program Siaran Beberapa progam siaran telah ditayangkan dan masih tetap tayang untuk mempromosikan franchise mereka, dengan para seiyuu mengisi setiap program nya. Program yang disiarkan melalui internet TV adalah: * * . * Sementara program yang disiarkan melalui internet radio adalah: * * . Single Unit Lengkap :Daftar penggubah dapat dilihat selengkapnya disini. Mini Idol Units Printemps BiBi lily white Single Berpasangan Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! soldier game Single Solo Kousaka Honoka Solos Sonoda Umi Solos Minami Kotori Solos Solo Live! collection Love Live! μ's Memorial Box Solo Live! collection Love Live! Solo Live! Collection Memorial BOX II Lain - lain Love Live! Web Radio }, adalah single dari trio Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, dan Koizumi Hanayo. Tracklist: #Listen to my heart!! #after school NAVIGATORS #Listen to my heart!! (Off Vocal) #after school NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) Tanggal Rilis: 17 November, 2012 |} Love Live! μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection } adalah album koleksi dari semua lagu μ's sampai dengan waktu perilisan nya . Tracklist: Daftar selengkapnya dapat dilihat disini. Tanggal Rilis: 9 Januari, 2013 |} Love Live! μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II } adalah kelanjutan dari μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, menutup bagian dari diskografi μ's sampai single akhir dari ketiga mini-unit. Tracklist: Daftar selengkapnya dapat dilihat disini. Tanggal Rilis: 27 Mei, 2015 |} Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray Love Live! TV Anime Original Soundtrack Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray Love Live! TV Anime 2 Original Soundtrack μ's First Love Live! μ's New Year LoveLive! 2013 μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Special CD μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Special CD μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Video Game Character Song Album }, adalah album dari game character songs menampilkan μ's. Tracklist: #Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! #Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? #Senkou Resolution #Kaku mo Yuubi na Hi to Narite #I’ll smile for yours #Kodoku no Kairou #Himitsu to Hanazono #Koko de Matteru yo #Yume☆ONCE AGAIN #NEURON,NEURON!! Tanggal Rilis: 24 April, 2013 |} Kategori:Lagu Tema Kategori:Diskografi Kategori:Love Live!